1. Technical Field
The invention relates to operating methods for rotary power actuators, in particular to inertial systems for the accumulation and conversion of energy, and can be used to drive various machines, vehicles, etc.
2. Prior Art
Inertial (flywheel) motors are known in which energy is stored in the form of the mechanical energy of a rapidly-turning rotor which is then used to drive various devices (see, for example, N. V. Gulina—Inertsiya, Moscow: Nauka Publishing House, 1982; N. V Gulina—Inertial energy accumulators. Voronezh, Voronezh University Publishers, 1973). In known inertial motors useful work is performed by utilising the kinetic energy of rotation of a flywheel accumulator which is thereby subject to braking action.
Devices are known in the form of rotary transmissions with accumulation and subsequent release of energy, wherein the rotation of unbalanced masses is utilised for these purposes (for example: DE2612035A1, published. 22.03.1976; FR1588205, published Oct. 4, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,036, Jan. 6, 1976). In particular, there is a known mass accelerator and power converter device (U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,357, published Dec. 2, 1985), in which use is made of an intermittent motion mechanism including a working train, wherein there is developed with the aid of a source of mechanical oscillations an alternating rotational torque which is applied to the working train made capable of rotational motion.
A drawback of the known technical solutions is that the motor incorporated therein designed to rotate the unbalanced masses (eccentric weights) is mounted separately from the common rotating platform with the eccentric weights on a fixed based. For this reason the mechanical resistance force of the load applied to the working train ultimately also acts on the eccentric weight drive shaft.